Hot and Cold
by athos21
Summary: Based on this prompt: Rachel gets her clit pierced. Quinn doesn't really like the idea at first but soon realizes how much she enjoys it when she goes down on Rachel and plays with it.  Un BETA'd all mistakes are mine, Don't own the characters!


Rachel sat nervously rubbing her hands together, stopping to adjust her short skirt. A few moments went by before she heard a knock at the door, wincing slightly as she got up from the couch, she made her way over before opening the door to an anxious looking Quinn on the other side. "Quinn" she said softly "I'm so glad you came, please come in" "Erm...Yeah, OK" replied Quinn, still not 100% sure what was going on. She and Rachel had been dating about six months now and everything was going smoothly, so for Rachel to be acting in this way Quinn knew something was wrong. Rachel led her through the house and up to her room. "Please, Quinn. Sit" she added motioning to the bed. Quinn sat down eyes locked on Rachel's "Care to join me?" Rachel took up her position next to Quinn wincing slightly as she sat. "Baby are you OK" Quinn asked, genuinely concerned.

"Quinn…there is something I need to tell you…something I've done" Rachel sat fidgeting with her hands once more. "Something I've done, that was a stupid, stupid mistake Quinn." Looking up into the taller girls eyes tears began to form in Rachel's brown ones. "I'm so sorry Quinn…I don't….I don't know what made me do it…It seemed like such a good idea and the time" Quinn looked confused, sure she and Rachel hadn't had sex in a while but for Rachel to go looking somewhere else. Quinn didn't know what to think "Who?" was the only word that fell from Quinn's lips, lips which had often made love to the brunette in front of her, lips that had uttered words of pure love and adoration into Rachel's skin, lips which were currently quivering at the thought of her girl in the arms of another. Rachel choked back a sob. "I don't know" she whispered "I didn't get his name…I just went in, paid my $20, had the worst experience of my life and left again…I'm sorry" Quinn's jaw dropped "You paid him…" she was shaking now tears freely falling down her cheeks as Rachel looked up, "You go to some random guys house and pay him for sex and all you can say is 'sorry!' Rachel I can't believe you would…." Quinn was cut off by Rachel leaping off the bed "QUINN FABRAY WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST SAY!" Quinn's jaw dropped, after everything she had just said Rachel Berry had the audacity to shout at her? "I said…" "I know fine well what you said and how DARE you assume that I would go to a prostitute! What the hell gave you that idea?" By this point Quinn was at a complete loss for words "Rachel…what…I…What was I supposed to think when you said that! What the hell is going on here?"

Rachel stared blankly at Quinn for a few moments, running over the previous conversation in her head before bursting into a fit of laughter, falling on the bed "Rachel…what the fuck is going on! Are you _not_ telling me you've cheated?" Composing herself Rachel sat up on her knees, shuffling closer to her girlfriend she gently cupped her chin. "I didn't cheat on you Quinn, I never will, and yes in hindsight maybe I could have worded that last bit a little better, but what I did was still stupid and hurt a lot and yeah I paid a guy $20 dollars to do it but I didn't sleep with him" leaning forward to gently kiss Quinn, Rachel giggled at the still confused look on Quinn's face "Well…what did you do?" Rachel shuffled back, rearranging her skirt "I…erm…well…I" She scrunched her eyes shut and let out a long sigh "" she said all in one breath. Opening her eye a tiny bit Quinn's jaw hit the floor "You did what?" she asked "You heard me Quinn…I…I…I got my clit pierced" Rachel was bright red by this point, attempting to judge her girlfriends reaction, Rachel placed it somewhere between amused and pissed off "What the…why the heck would you do something like that?" she asked. Rachel shrugged her shoulders, "Dunno, thought it would be kinky" she flashed Quinn a smile which quickly disappeared when she saw Quinn's reaction "But then it really started hurting and I was worried, and didn't know how to tell you. I thought that if we didn't have sex for a while it would sort its self out but it didn't and its only in the last few days I've actually been able to pee without it hurting…Quinn I'm so sorry I just…" Rachel was silenced by Quinn's lips on hers pushing her down on to the bed. "Is it still sore now baby?" She said pulling away slightly, Rachel nodded, "a little tender, but it's fine really" "Good!" Quinn snapped "I hope it hurt!" she turned her body away from Rachel, her mind still reeling with everything that had just happened. Rachel sat up, placing a hand tenderly on Quinn's shoulder. "I'm sorry, baby, I should have told you" "Yeah, Rach, you should have! I've been worried sick, thinking I wasn't good enough for you, and you're running around letting some guy shove a metal spike through your clit!" both girls sat in silence for a few moments. Hearing movements behind her Quinn turning to see Rachel clad in only her bra removing her skirt, smiling up at Quinn she leaned forward before whispering "Wanna see?" Quinn looked positively disgusted. "I can assure you Rachel that I do not under any circumstances want…" As much as she tried, Quinn could do nothing to stop the moan which escaped her. Rachel's pussy was dripping with desire and Quinn had no problem in spotting the small bar fixed through Rachel's hardened nub "You like what you see there Quinn?" Rachel giggled. Quinn had been staring for some time. Desperately wracking her brain for something to say "You're wet…" she managed to get out, inwardly cursing herself for not coming up with something better. Rachel smiled "yeah" she said "It enhances pleasure for both partners" she added moving closer to Quinn. "You can touch it if you want?" Quinn didn't know what to do. Looking up at Rachel, Quinn's eyes betrayed her as Rachel took her hand. "It's Ok" she whispered, leaning down to kiss her girlfriend. "You won't hurt me." Deepening the kiss, Rachel ran her tongue along Quinn lower lip, who whimpered before opening her mouth allowing Rachel the access she wanted. Tongues fought for dominance as Rachel lay back on the bed bringing Quinn down so she was covered by her girlfriend's body. Moving her mouth to Rachel's neck sucking lightly, the smaller girl bucking beneath her "Please Quinn" Quinn ran her hand down Rachel's body; dropping past the offending appendage Quinn began lightly teasing Rachel's folds with her finger. Rachel moaned

"Quinn please…I need you to…" Rachel raised her hips desperate for Quinn's touch where she really needed it. "I can't" was the only reply she got. "Rachel, I'm sorry, I just….I can't…it's…not yet…I'm sorry". Rachel gently lifted Quinn face so it was level with hers. "I did this for us baby" she whispered "I thought it would be good for us". "Rachel…I can't" Quinn repeated. Taking Quinn's hand once more "Trust me" was all Rachel said as she lowered both their hands down her body. As much as she wanted to be disgusted, as hard as she tried not to be hugely turned on by Rachel's new accessory neither girl could prevent the guttural moan as Quinn's fingers finally made contact with the cold bar. Quinn's head dropped to the crook of Rachel's neck as she tried to wrap her brain around the sensations caused by the stark difference in the cold metal of the piercing and the heat radiating from Rachel's body "Fuck Rachel!" she grunted into Rachel's neck "please babe, I need more" Rachel ground herself into Quinn's hand, removing her own and threading it through Quinn's hair. Quinn slowing began moving her hand, running her fingers over the metal bar before lightly squeezing Rachel's clit. "FUCK QUINN!" Rachel could feel her orgasm approaching already, the new sensations sending pleasurable vibrations throughout her entire body and with Quinn groaning into her neck and slowly grinding her own sex into Rachel's leg (yeah she's noticed that too.) She knew she wouldn't last much longer. Shifting her body slightly so Quinn's hand was now in the perfect spot she jerked her leg up, directly rubbing against Quinn's clit through her underwear. "Quinn…I'm so close… please babe, don't tease." Quinn smiled into Rachel's shoulder and lifted her head, running her tongue along Rachel's ear "I want to try something" she whispered taking Rachel's earlobe in her mouth and sucking gently

Quinn moved her body down Rachel's stopping briefly to run her tongue over Rachel's nipple, biting down causing Rachel to buck once more. Quinn smiled against her girlfriend's skin and continued her descent, licking and sucking down Rachel's body. Stopping at the apex of her thighs Quinn could smell Rachel's arousal but was still a little unsure. "Quinn…" Rachel moaned "You don't have to…" Rachel's head was thrown back and her eyes scrunched shut as Quinn's mouth descended on her clit. Nervously at first Quinn's tongue drew lazy circles before lightly tugging at the piercing. Rachel screamed. Quinn smiled. Enveloping both the piercing and Rachel's clit in her mouth she began sucking gently groaning at new feeling against her tongue. Quinn's teeth scraped along Rachel's sensitive flesh as her tongue caressed the metal bar "Quinn…fuck….shit….oh my god….I…" Rachel's world went black for a few moments as Quinn bit down and pulled at the bar with her lips and Rachel's orgasm came crashing down. Rachel opened her eyes to see Quinn's head still between her thighs, tongue running long, languid stokes along her sex. Moving back up her body her lips met with Rachel's "So…" said Quinn a small grin pulling at the corners of her mouth "and other surprises you want to tell me about?"


End file.
